


A Dozen White Roses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: If only there was a cure for broken hearts, he thought to himself, but at least they’d always have white roses.





	A Dozen White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** This is an old fic, I just wanted to have it posted here for linking purposes.

_White roses had always been her favorite flower_ , he thought wistfully. He thought back to their 7th year at Hogwarts when he’d had given Lily a dozen roses for her birthday and she’d practically sobbed into his chest, telling him how beautiful they were. Of course, they kept it their little secret, because James wouldn’t have approved of his best friend giving his girlfriend such a meaningful gift. But instead of smiling at the wonderful memory, his face showed signs of mourning and pain.

How he’d managed to make it through this past decade, he wasn’t sure. All he knew now was that he was alive and breathing, but Lily was not. He choked back a sob as tears welled up in his eyes.

No. He would not cry today of all days. It was Lily’s birthday… her first birthday since he’d escaped from Azkaban. He’d never forgotten her birthday, not even after all these years of being away from the rest of the world.

He walked along the slippery path, keeping his balance on the frozen ground. Silently, he entered the graveyard where the love of his life and his best friend were lying beneath the snow, resting there for all of eternity. How he longed to rest along side her, caressing her hand, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. What a mistake it had been, letting her go when he had his chance to stop them at the wedding. She’d asked him to tell her the truth, to tell her how he really felt, but in his usual arrogant way, he told her everything was in order and that her destiny was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. And so, she walked towards James Potter that day, and vowed to love him forever.

He found it harder and harder to breathe in the cold as he continued to walk toward the marble white headstones, the ones he helped Remus pick out. That day had been one of the hardest of his life, and of course, when Remus saw him fall to the ground in his vulnerable state, begging the higher powers to bring them back to him, Remus had assumed that this was all part of grieving over his best friend. But what his friend didn’t know was that he wasn’t only crying for the loss of his best friend, but for the love of his life.

He soon came to a stop in front of that white marble, the engraved writing standing out against the stone.

**James Potter**

Born March 27, 1960  
Died October 31, 1981

**Lily Potter**

Born January 30, 1960  
Died October 31, 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

He wiped his eyes silently, mourning for the loss of the two most important people in his life. He waved his wand, murmuring an incantation of some sort. A bouquet of 12 brilliant white rose came from the end of his wand. He gently laid them over Lily’s grave, tracing over the letters of her name engraved on the headstone.

He loved James with all his heart, they’d been best friends for many years and went through the toughest of situations together, but Lily… she was the love of his life and losing her devastated him more than anything else. And maybe it was wrong for never having told his best friend just how much he loved Lily, but he new it would have broken James’ heart completely. So, maybe it was better this way.

He let a tear fall down his cheek as he closed his eyes, a vivid image of Lily forming in his mind. Her beautiful red hair falling down her back, her bright green eyes wrinkling from the radiant smile that constantly played on her lips.

Sirius’s heart broke a little more than he thought humanly possible as he opened his eyes, her angelic face disappearing, the warmth and comfort that had spread throughout him becoming as cold as ice. _If only there was a cure for broken hearts_ , he thought to himself, _but at least they’d always have white roses._


End file.
